warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Into the Wild/Cliffnotes
|align=center|width=50%}} Topic: Where do you think all the Clan cats would be now if Rusty never left the Twoleg place? How would he decline Lionheart and Bluestar's offer? What would you do if you were Rusty? :) These are my answers: #In Starclan #Quietly say no, or just not show up. #I would want to be a medicine cat if I were Rusty. More time with Spottedleaf... less battles... :) (maybe she wouldn't have died...) Mes05495 (talk) 14:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dinner the Chin Chin How does this help the article? These talks are here so we can improve the page. Chatter like this belongs on the Off-Wiki Forum. 14:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't know! Oh, well. :) - Dinner the Chin Chin (or just Dinner) Brokenstar's Followers The confirmed named followers in chapter 24 were Clawface and Blackfoot, with three others unnamed. Firepaw chases off an unnamed silver tabby, who was listed in the allegiances as being Boulder so he should be listed as one of the followers. Two ShadowClan cats appear in Tigerclaw's Fury, Tangleburr and Stumpytail, so it's assumed they are a part of Brokenstar's loyal followers. Stumpytail appeared in the allegiances for Fire and Ice, but because Tigerclaw's Fury is a newer book, we can consider the former to be a mistake. The book itself said that there were six cats fighting on Brokenstar's side, and it included Blackfoot and Brokenstar among them. At least, this is my reasoning for Brokenstar's followers being listed as Blackfoot, Clawface, Boulder, Tangleburr, and Stumpytail despite some not being mentioned by name in the book. This does not include the rogues Tigerclaw recruited later on, such as Snag and Mowgli. If you believe this should be removed, then do so. I have made my case. Proshot123 (talk) 03:11, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Unless you have a citation that specifically names Boulder as the silver tabby seen in the book, that is an assumption and we cannot list it. Unnaned is unnamed, simple as that. Just because the allegiances list a silver tabby named Boulder, does not mean that is the exact same silver tabby we see later on in the book. Tangleburr and Stumpytail are not listed by name, as far as I know, therefore we cannot include them either, unless there is direct proof that they were involved in the assault on ThunderClan. Also, why are you assuming Fire and Ice is a mistake, and not Tigerclaw's Fury? You're assuming quite a lot with this segment, and unless these cats are explicitly named in said book or other material, then we cannot add it. You seem to be bringing a lot of speculation to this article. We do not assume, we do not speculate. Boulder's listed in the A Dangerous Path's allegiances as a "formerly a rogue", alongside Blackfoot''. Since both Russetfur and Jaggedtooth also have this description, both formally being loners, I would not count it one-hundred percent. I think the authors want us to assume that Boulder was that silver tabby. I suppose further confirmation would be needed. Proshot123 (talk) 03:51, May 4, 2017 (UTC) He's not listed "alongside Blackfoot". It just says "formerly a rogue". I checked each book in the original arc and found zero proof that says he was one of Brokenstar's rogues, only that he was a rogue in general for a few books. It doesn't matter what someone thinks they want us to assume; without concrete proof, we have nothing to prove it. Confirmed exiled because he was listed as outside the Clans in the allegiances of ''Fire and Ice. Proshot123 (talk) 05:36, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Dude, it does not say he was a part of brokenstars rogues anywhere in either of those books. He may have been outside the clans but the dude was part of bloodclan before and he probably was just about to join shadowclan. Youre assuming way too much 05:43, 5/04/2017 He was listed in ShadowClan's allegiances in Into the Wild and he was listed as outside of the Clans in the allegiances of Fire and Ice. He was thrown out and he was a silver tabby at the time. Case closed. Proshot123 (talk) 05:58, May 4, 2017 (UTC)